The Nightmare (123 Slaughter Me Street)
|-|The Nightmare= |-|123 Slaughter Me Street= |-|123 Slaughter Me Street Retro= |-|123 Slaughter Me Street 2= |-|Small Nightmare= Summary The Nightmare is the main, mostly unseen antagonist of the 123 Slaughter Me Street series. While his first appearance at the end of is nothing very not worthy, he plays a larger roll in the next two games. It is alluded to that the Nightmare is what caused Tim Denson to become a murder and criminal. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-C physically, 9-A, possibly higher with fire creation Name: Small Nightmare (None of them are named) | The Nightmare Origin: 123 Slaughter Me Street Gender: Unknown | Male Age: Unknown Classification: Duplicate, summon, small versions of Nightmare | Evil puppet, mysterious big bad, demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), and Flight, possibly Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Seems to be able to create and manipulate fire through unknown means), True Flight (Via wings), possibly Duplication or Summoning (Supposedly can create or summon miniature clones of himself called "Small Nightmares", as show in 123 Slaughter Me Street Retro), Technology Manipulation (Face can appear on TVs though it is unknown if it is his doing), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Has more than once spoke to the audience/player), Insanity Inducement (Seemingly causes Tim Denson to go mad), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) and Inorganic Physiology (Type 1) Attack Potency: Street level (Can kill the protagonist) | At least Street level physically (Can kill and eat the protagonist with one hit. Comparable to other puppets like The Follower. Superior to the "Small Nightmares"), Small Building level (Lit a group of people on fire, set a shack ablaze, presumably caused a floor of an apartment to be engulfed in flames), possibly higher ([[w:c:1-2-3-slaughter-me-street:The Apartment|According to some sources, at the end of 123 Slaughter Me Street, the entire apartment building was burned down]]) Speed: Likely Peak Human (Possibly comparable to other puppets) | Peak Human (Comparable to, if not superior to The Follower. Superior to the "Small Nightmares") Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Street Class Durability: Street level | At least Wall level (Is unaffected by being engulfed in flames which are calculated to be this level), likely Small Building level, possibly higher (The said flames surrounding and covering him are likely comparable to the ones he normally uses) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range physically, varies with abilities Standard Equipment: None | Duplicates Intelligence: Unknown | Average, possibly higher (Is shown being able to speak English. He is presumably the leader of the other puppets and a skilled manipulator) Weaknesses: Can be stunned/blinded by lights Keys: Small Nightmares | The Nightmare Note: This profile only covers feats from the games and not the spiritual web series, Odd Stories for Odd Children Others Notable Victories: Trico (The Last Guardian) Trico's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Madness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Impulse Game Studios Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9